Love with smoke and mirrors of life
by lillpixievixen
Summary: Bella is off to college with jacob in tow she meets the cullen clan will things workout with Jake and Bella when Edward gets in da picture? and would they find out what secret she's hidding... AH
1. Chapter 1

**This story just came to me n i couldnt get out of my head as much as i tried so...**

**I do not own twilight =(**

* * *

**Bpv:**

Sitting in my bed and looking out the window thinking how much my life has changed from when I was 14 and everything in my life seemed so innocent and how in less than a minute everything changed.

I shake my head to try and forget about that tragic night, I take in my surroundings to my life now in my room father Charlie has provided to me all this years.

My dad, I see his sadness of not having my mother around I know he puts a brave face for me but like me, I can read his face like an open book…

I see how hard it is for him to let me go off to college and I feel guilty of leaving him here to fend for him self and more guilt is added seeing my room almost empty and just full of boxes

Where all my stuff used to be…

"Bella!" I hear my dad screaming up the stairs breaking me out of my thoughts and guilt.

"Yea dad!" I yelled back

"I was saying that I'm going to go get a pizza if u want anything on your's !"he said

"umm no just pepperoni please" I said

"ok I'll b right back" he said as I heard him walking to the front door.

I sit in my bed looking around checking if I have everything for tomorrow.

Tomorrow I drive to Seattle I'm attending Seattle college is far from here but not that far a couple of hours which means I could come and visit Charlie.

I go down just in time as Charlie gets back,

"Hey kiddo" he says to me as he passes me by the stairs

"Mmmm smells good dad" I say after him

"So listen Billy and Jacob are coming over in a little bit" he said

"Oh ok" we sit and eat in silent one thing we always have done…

We finish eating my dad makes his way to the living room while I clean and wash the dishes.

Knock Knock we hear the front door that must be Billy and Jake,

"Hey bells" said Jake coming to stand next to me

"Hey Jake, how are you?" I said

"Good how 'bout you?, I hear your leave to college tomorrow" he said dad must have said something to Billy "Yea" I said me and Jake have been friends since we have been little but ever since mom passed away I haven't talked to him or to any other friends dad has pushed me too hang with them but I hate being seen with pity eyes.

"I'm attending to Seattle college too" he said

"Wow really" I said looking at him "well when are you leaving?" I asked a little relieved knowing I might not be so alone over in Seattle,

"um tomorrow morning" he said looking down at his feet, looking at him now I see how much that little boy I knew changed, his taller his wearing a black t-shirt that fits him like a second skin making his muscles more pronounced his jeans are low they are dark washed jeans. I didn't realized that I have been gawking openly at him I see his face and I could see his trying to hold in a smile, his eyes are dark brown his black hair is shorter than last time showing his face and his jaw is well defined I see him smirk and then to add more to my embarrassment I realized he had been talking to me.

"so yes?" he asked what he said I have no clue

"I'm sorry what?" I said feeling stupid to be caught gawking at him

"Oh I said if you want to drive together tomorrow you know I follow you in my car" he said

"Um sure Jake beats going by my self" I said "um ok then I guess 8 should be early enough" he said "yea 8 is fine" I said "ok then I go to go" he said giving me a hug I hugged him back feeling awkward saying "bye" I started walking to the stairs feeling tired and making it up I changed and laid down feeling the darkness descending on me.

* * *

**ok this is my first time writing so hope i did good ;) i will keep updating it **

**this will be a E/B story but i will add new charachters =)**


	2. Chapter 2

chap.2-Nightmare and new beginning

Bpv.

* * *

Waking up I noticed it's one of those rare sunny days here at Forks, the light peeking through my window, I stretch getting up to get my toiletries and take a shower.

"I guess it's time" I murmured to my self I hear a knock at my door

"Yea" I answered

"Hey bells" he said in a perky voice "Hey dad" I said in the same tone as his

"So are you ready to do this "he asked

"Yea yea ready as I'll ever be" I said biting my bottom lip a nervous tactic of mine

"Nervous?" he asked

"Yea just a little bit I said to him, we stood there having one of those awkward moment not sure what to say.

My dad has never been good with expressing himself I could see where I get the little trait of mine, I cant take compliments without blushing which it's embarrassing , "ahem I'm gonna go take a shower before Jake gets here ok" I said breaking the silence and making my way towards the bathroom door,

"Ok I'll start bringing boxes down" he said I just nodded.

I got inside and took a fast shower, I got out and changed into some comfy jeans and a short baby blue tank top and grabbed a white thin sweater.

I walked back into my room and saw my room empty my dad had taken all the boxes out to my car, all there was left here was my twin bed and my rocking chair which was in one corner of my room it hasn't been touched since my mother passed away , I walked to it and sat in it for the first time in years the last time I sat In it was after her funeral wanting to feel her presence close to me I just sat there remembering of all the times my mother used to sit here rocking me too sleep when I was little and when I felt like I was too big to be rocked she just rocked her self there and read me bedtime stories, the last night she sat there I remember we were having a girl talk I was telling her about how high school was different from middle school and how much drama it was, after the accident I lost touch with all my friends I secluded my self I became an empty shell of my self I would only cry at night I never let anyone see me, I relive that nightmare every night even now I don't know how I'm going to do it with a roommate I'll find a way I'm thinking of renting an apartment better, I get up and take one last look to my childhood room and start to walk towards the stairs.

I made my way down and saw Jake was here already

"Hey Jake" I said making my way to the living room where he and Charlie where sitting I stood there watching them watch me like I was about to break

"Hey bells ready to head out?" he asked me

"Yea lets go we'll grab something to eat midway there what do you say?" I told him

"Sound good to me" he said getting up from the couch I walked towards Charlie and gave him a hug I felt my chest tightening I didn't want to cry in front of him but I felt my tears run down my face I heard a someone sniffling I let go of Charlie and saw he was crying too

"um dad will you be ok?" I asked him my voice was a little hoarse from crying

"yea I'll be ok kiddo don't worry about your old man, I cant believe how much your growing up but you'll always be my little girl in my eyes remember that" he said

"ok anything call me I'll come and visit you as often as I can ok, I don't know how much homework they'll be giving me" I said to him grabbing my bag

"I'll call you when I get there ok, bye dad" I said making my way out towards my car

I saw Jake was inside his car waiting for me I waved and smiled to let him know I was ok I didn't even noticed when he got out the house, I got in and gave one last glimpse to my house and decided for Charlie's sake and mines I'll try to change and make friends and not be secluded anymore, I decided to drive ahead of Jake I decided to make a new life I'll try to forget everything that has made me suffer I felt the stabbing pain in my heart and this time I let the pain run free for one last time, So here I am again talking to my self sitting at a red light both hands on the wheel how I'm I supposed to feel so much running through my mind, I put the pedal down as I'm heading out of town I got to make a getaway the traffic in my brain is driving me insane this is so more than I can take I didn't think the pain would be this intense I find a place to stop and let loose all the pain I have in me I haven't cried this much I would always cry but not this intense

I felt someone hug me I looked up and saw Jake I hugged him back and felt the dam I had been building break free "it's ok everything will be fine don't worry I'm here for you" he said in a soothing voice i felt my self relaxed after a while i moved back and saw him "im fine now thank you" i said my voice hoarse from too much crying

"its ok bells i know what your going through i went through the same pain when my mother passed away" he said to me "sorry" i said

"dont be im here for you if you need anything ok" he said

i looked at the time and saw it was getting late "let's get going it's getting late, do u want to grab something to eat before we get going" i asked him

"no i'm fine lets drive for the rest of the way and grab something to eat at the dorms what do u say?" he asked me

"sounds like a plan to me" i said with a smile in my face being with Jake it always brought a smile to my face he got out and walked back to his car i started mine and headed out towards my new beginning

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter the next chapter will be college and the cullens well maybe the cullens


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**SORRY**

**I WILL BE CONTINUING **

**THI****S STORY AS SOON AS IM DONE WITH**

**MY OTHER STORY**

**YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK THAT STORY OUT**

**IT'S CALLED**

**COLD DESERT.**

**;-)**


End file.
